Wire intended for wire-guided missiles contains one or more inner strands of electricity conducting material e.g., copper, and an insulating material around the said strands. In this context the wire can be more or less inflexible and manufacturing irregularities may be present. This means that it can be difficult to achieve layers of wire lying on top of each other where the coils are so close that no space (distance) or tendency to space is present between them and thus no penetration of an upper coil wire into the layer of wire underneath. It is important that such penetration be prevented partly for functional reasons which demand a purpose-correct unwinding of the wire from the spool and partly for reasons of space which demand that the least possible winding volume for a given length of wire can be obtained.
Mechanisms and methods at present in use for winding wire on a spool have not completely solved the problems described above but have caused a certain scrapping during manufacturing and in addition have been technically relatively complicated as regards handling. The latter has in turn meant among other things relatively time consuming and costly manufacturing.